Ta gentillesse
by anges033
Summary: Un petit moment de calme...May & Alphonse


_Avec cette fic, je plonge dans le chamalow chabadabada !! En tout cas, j'adore ce couple tout choupi et je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose sur eux ! Je suis donc très contente de publier ce petit machin sans grande prétention…je tenais juste à peupler un peu l'univers des fics sur le couple Alphonse/May_

_En espérant que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop ennuyant malgré tout^^…_

_Bonne lecture._

« Plus que tout au monde ?…c'est ta gentillesse ! » «

Depuis quelques temps, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Cette nuit encore, la chouette hulule et mes yeux restent figés sur le plafond sombre de la pièce. Combien de minute ce sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que j'ai baillée ? Le froid, le vent, les bruits…ici, tout est totalement différent de Xing. Comme je ne parviens pas à m'endormir, je songe à ma famille, à ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi, au véritable but de ma quête…peut-on encore parler de quête ? Au fond, je crois bien que j'ai un peu perdu de vue ce pourquoi je suis venue dans ce pays.

Le souffle léger de Winry apaise quelque peut mon esprit. Pourtant, une multitude de questions ne cesse de me tourmenter.

Alors je me lève tandis qu'elle laisse s'échapper un doux soupire. Je la dévisage un peu. Elle est vraiment jolie ! Je l'envie. Pour moi, elle possède toute les qualités que je n'ai pas.

Je voudrais être forte. C'est le genre de choses qu'il m'arrive de penser lorsque la nuit vient à tomber. Tout comme ceux qui m'entoure, j'aimerai avoir quelqu'un à protéger. J'ai finit par me dire que c'était cela qui me manquait.

La neige se met à descendre du ciel doucement et je regarde les fin flocons blancs se poser délicatement sur mes pieds. Un peu plus loin, étendu sur le sol, je remarque une silhouette sombre au milieu de cet océan de coton.

Alphonse-sama !

L'armure grise de soulève, entrainant avec elle l'amas de neige qui s'était entassée sur son buste. Elle semble chercher d'où provient la voix qui l'a appelée.

Alors je m'approche un peu plus, lui dévoilant mon visage rond rougit par le froid. Comme d'habitude, je lui souris et l'interpelle d'un air enjoué.

Alphonse-sama, il s'est remis à neiger !

Je ne peux pas le voir explicitement, mais je sais que son expression est douce est chaleureuse. S'il s'avérait que j'ai tord, alors j'en serais terriblement attristée. J'espère simplement ne pas l'ennuyer.

May, tu ne dors pas ?

En m'asseyant sur ses cuisses gelées par la neige, je secoue la tête négativement.

Je arrive pas.

Mes yeux sont fermés mais je sais qu'il me dévisage. Ses émotions ne sont pas visible au première abord pourtant, je ressens toute la chaleur et la bonté qui émane de son corps. Ce n'est pas une chaleur perceptible au touché, seulement, elle est bien présente. Je le sais. J'ai beau me dire qu'il ne s'agit que d'une armure de fer, je ne peux pas empêcher mes sentiments.

Celui qui est enfermé à l'intérieur est tellement important pour moi.

Ces sentiments ne sont pas comme tous ceux que j'ai éprouvés dans d'autres cas. Ils sont plus sérieux, plus douloureux… Malgré le fait que je ne sache pas à quoi il ressemble, j'aime la bonté de son cœur et la bonté de son âme.

L'argent du trône, la rédemption de ma famille, la vie éternelle, ne sont rien à coté du bien être que j'éprouve lorsque je suis à ses cotés.

Il se laisse tomber en arrière de nouveau. Sa main froide et dure posée sur ma tête me rassure. Elle n'est pas lourde. Juste assez pour me faire sentir qu'il est bien là.

Il m'écoute parler. De tout et de rien. De la vie à Xing, de la nourriture que l'on y trouve, de mes coutumes. Il ne dit rien. Je sais que mon pays l'intéresse, il me l'a dit plusieurs fois.

Soudain, alors que je pensais qu'il se laissait bercer par mes paroles, je sens sa main bouger doucement pour attraper une de mes mèches de cheveux. Il défait une de mes nattes et passe ses doigts dedans.

Alphonse-sama ?

J'aimerais bien aller là bas une fois. Ce doit être vraiment très joli.

Incrédule, je le regarde. Mon expression doit laisser transparaitre mon trouble puisqu'il laisse s'échapper un léger rire clair.

Dis moi, pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas ressentir le touché de tes cheveux ?

Alph…

Ton odeur, ta peau…

Il saisie mes petites mains dans sa grande paume.

…c'est vraiment dans ces moments là que je regrette mon corps. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai oublié le gout ou le touché des choses…

Vous le retrouverez ! J'en suis persuadé ! Edward vous à bien dis qu'il l'avait vu n'est ce pas ?! S'il est toujours devant porte, alors vous ne devez pas perdre le espoir !

Sa main continue de bouger pour passer sous mon habit et frôler mon dos. La sensation du métal n'est ni agréable, ni désagréable. Je ressens juste une pression sur ma peau. Je me demande ce qu'il fait.

Ça être harcèlement sexuel Alphonse-sama !

Haha oui pardon. Je n'ai pas fais attention.

Mais ça ne me dérange pas…

Je perçois une pointe d'hésitation dans ses actes.

J'envi un peu Edward parfois. Alors qu'il lui suffirait de tendre la main vers Winry, il continue de faire l'idiot en se voilant la face de force. Si…

Si ?...

Si j'en avais l'occasion et bien…non…ce n'est rien !

Mais…

Comme tu dis, ce serait du harcèlement sexuel…

Pas si personne est consentante et…

May, tu as quel âge ?

13 ans. Je sais, je fais plus jeune…je suis vraiment petite…

Normalement, moi j'en ai 15. Deux ans de différence, c'est si peu et pourtant, j'ai du mal à me le figurer…

Alphonse-sama…

Ha heu…je sais pas pourquoi je raconte tout ça ce soir moi…le froid à du me congeler le cerveau ! Ha ! Mais j'ai pas de cerveau…heu…

Je me mets à rire devant sa timidité. Malgré tout, je suis heureuse qu'il fasse quelques pas en avant. S'il n'avait rien dis, je serais certainement resté à lui parler de choses triviales puis je serais reparti en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, sachant pourtant qu'il ne peut pas dormir.

C'est juste que…hum … je te trouve très jolie…

J'ai eu un blanc, une sorte de sursaut de stress. Avant de répondre comme une idiote.

Hein ? Ce n'est pas gentil de…

Je ne plaisante pas…

Non, je ne suis pas jolie ! Petite et ronde. Et puis je pas avoir beaux cheveux blonds comme votre frère ou Winry. Juste yeux noirs, cheveux noirs… aucun charme.

Le contraste avec la neige est très joli je t'assure. Tu crois vraiment que ça ferait un tel effet avec nos cheveux pâles ?

Alors ce serait pour ça qu'il la fixait avec tant d'insistance ? Il est tellement intentionné ! C'est sûrement ce qui me plait tant chez lui. Seulement, il l'est avec tout le monde. Je le sais bien. En y réfléchissant, les gens pourraient sans doute me penser stupide. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à me le figurer. Si on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureuse d'une armure de plus de deux mètres de haut, pour sûr, j'en aurais bien rit.

Et pourtant, la vérité est bien là.

Alphonse-sama, je peux vous embrasser.

Il marque un blanc devant ma bêtise. L'embrasser lui ou un bout de ferraille qui traine, il n'y a aucune différence. Voila ce qu'il me répond. Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Il est lui et je ne peux pas le nier.

Il se rassoit et me porte jusqu'à son visage. Sa bouche est censée se trouver là. Je me penche et dépose mes lèvres contre le métal froid.

Rien.

Pour lui comme pour moi, il ne s'est rien passé. Juste la gêne de s'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si il avait été fait de chair et de sang.

Il s'excuse mais c'est amplement suffisant. Le bonheur de ne pas m'être fait repousser m'envahie et mon sourire laisse apparaitre ma joie.

Ce qu'il me propose alors me surprend.

Et là ?

Il retire son casque et me dévoile la marque qui relie son âme à ce corps.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

Je suis beaucoup plus sensible ici. Peut être que…

Ha… ! Je…

C'est bon. Il n'y a pas de problème !

J'hésite un peu avant de recommencer mon action. Cette marque peut s'effacer pour un rien. Un moment, plus que de la gêne ou de la joie, c'est un sentiment de peur qui m'envahie toute entière. La peur de faire une bêtise. Ce sont ces actions que l'on fait en mesurant les risques qu'elles encourent qui nous éprouvent particulièrement. Une fraction de seconde, mon esprit se divise en deux. Raison contre envie.

Alphonse ne dit rien. Il a juste fermé les yeux. Pourquoi m'aurait t'il autorisé à le faire si cette stupide pulsion devait mettre sa vie en danger ?

C'est vraiment… ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que la marque n'est pas en contact avec de l'eau ou que tu n'appuis pas trop fort…

Alors je ferme les yeux à mon tour. Pour moi, c'est exactement comme sur sa bouche. Du fer. Froid, lisse. Pourtant, Alphonse ne laisse rien paraitre si ce n'est un léger son de surprise.

Qui à t-il ?

J'ai…comment dire…eu comme une sorte de frisson…

Vraiment ?

Oui. Un frisson agréable…

Dit-il ça juste pour me faire plaisir ? Revenus à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui nous sert d'abris, je l'interpelle de nouveau.

Alphonse-sama…

Hum ?

Je vous aime beaucoup ! Vraiment !

Je vois bien qu'il est gêné. Pourtant, sa réponse m'étonne.

Comme je suis ? Mais…

Alors je le coupe.

Alphonse-sama est personne profondément gentille !

Il rie un peu de nouveau.

Merci ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Mais je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut être capable de m'aimer sous cette forme…

Plus que la vie éternelle ou la conquête du trône de Xing, j'ai trouvé ce qui compte plus que tout pour moi ! Sa façon de s'exprimer, ses bonnes attentions, son calme et surtout, sa gentillesse… il n'y a pas d'endroit au monde où je me sente mieux. Contrairement à moi qui n'arrive pas à dormir, lui ne le peut tout simplement pas. Pourtant, allongé à l'intérieur de son corps, il fait chaud et je m'y sens en sécurité. Je ne pense plus à rien, juste à son aura qui m'apaise.

Plus que votre forme, c'est âme que je vois. Vous pourriez avoir n'importe quel aspect, je crois bien que je ne pourrais rien y faire…

« Plus que tout au monde… c'est ta gentillesse. »

Plus que tout au monde, c'est votre gentillesse !

_Héhé, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déç_…cette petite fic écrite entre 23h et minuit ne réclame pas des tonnerres d'applaudissements. Elle traite juste d'un petit moment d'intimité entre Alphonse et May. Je suis simplement contente de l'avoir publiée.

_Je tiens juste à préciser quelques petites choses._

_Tout d'abord, je dis que May à 13 ans. Pour être franche, je n'en sais absolument rien mais j'imagine qu'elle doit avoir dans ces eaux là._

_Ensuite, avant de publier cette fic, je me suis posé mainte fois la question. La petite chinoise s'appelle t'elle May ou Mei. J'ai remarqué que dans le manga, elle était appelée des deux facon mais plus souvent May… alors j'ai opté pour ce prénom là._

_Pour terminer, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et vous encourage à peupler la parti dédié à ce couple…je trouve May si kawaï !_


End file.
